Batman: Reborn
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: An old adversary of Batman has been reborn. Stronger, faster and more dangerous than ever before when he used to be a pathetic, unsuccessful failure in everyone's eyes. Now as he and his protégé partner wreak havoc in Gotham City, how will Batman and Nightwing stop the high-tech flight duo?
1. Rebirth

**Batman: Reborn**

 **Hi guys. This is my first time writing a Batman fanfic! Boy, he's one of my favourite characters and this will be one heck of a story and it's gonna be epic with loads of action!**

 **Note: This story takes place before the movie, Batman: Bad Blood. So it might be a prologue.(I guess?)**

 **Disclaimer: DC owns Batman and other stuff related to it. I don't. Seriously. Remember that okay?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

It all started at Arkham Asylum. There, in this maximum security prison, a prisoner was just released on parlour somehow. "Alright Walker. You're free for now but remember, security is watching you wherever you go. Get it?" The guard warned him. Now this prisoner is Drury Walker aka the 3rd rated or D-listed(I prefer using 3rd rated which is more ranking)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Killer Moth. Yeah, that villain was always getting his ass pwned by Batman a lot. He's also pathetic because the villain never makes good work on the Dark Knight. Not even his useless cocoon gun can beat him down. He even got his ass pwned by Batgirl. (Which was said in the comics that Killer Moth was the first villain she defeated solo. Right?)

Yeah forget that, all should know already so cutting back, Killer Moth was released and he's now walking his way back to his home which is secretly, his Mothcave somehow hidden in an unknown location that only him, he knows.

Once he got there, he looked around his hideout and sighed. He then went to his costume which consists of his lime green helmet, purple suit, orange with green stripes pants and his flight suit which is a jetpack with orange wings. He looked at it for a moment and sighed. He then took his helmet and examined it for a moment. Then, he felt it somehow. He really felt it. "I've been a failure and a joke in everyone's eyes. I may be unsuccessful but things will change. I will make things right! I will achieve what I need to achieve and I will do anything to get all my needs done! Starting now!" So Killer Moth set to work.

First, he went to his computer and began researching and working on some stuff related to moths. "Let's see what I can do." he thought as he researched on until he managed to come up with some ideas.

Next, he looked at his costume. "This costume must be renewed if I am to fight right!" So he disposed of it except his flight suit and began to work on a new costume by using metal and some engineering which he is capable of.

Then, he looked at his cocoon gun. "Useless it is. I need something better and it will go with my new "costume" soon enough." So he discarded it and worked on new weapons and gadgets to help him counter the Dark Knight.

Finally, his physical appearance. "I'm in bad shape if you ask me. Well, time to get serious and boost my stamina and strength." So he began working out in order to improve on himself. He even trained on his close combat skills and worked on his speed.

So the villain after being released spent his time at his hideout doing his needs instead of going out to commit crimes like rob banks or jewel stores or raid some supplies. All he did is workout, work on his equipment and research. Will it pay off?

 **3 months later...**

At last. He has finally achieved it. Now, he can be seen suiting up on his new costume which is a purple battlesuit made out of metallic armour platings with a green moth symbol on his chest which symbolizes his villain identity and it makes him stronger and more durable. He no longer uses his cocoon gun. Instead, his battlesuit has laser gauntlets installed on his armoured hands and there are other new weapons and gadgets hidden around his battlesuit which will be revealed soon enough. His flight suit has been modified with improved flight and speed though his orange wings are still the same except they have a purple outline around the wings and behind his flight suit are 3 green capsule-like gadgets and now, he's wearing his flight suit on like a backpack and as he prepared to put on his helmet which was forged better with more metal for protection with his Moth-signal installed in it and green eye visors to enhance his vision and it's raised above his head, "Finally, Killer Moth has been..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"REBORN!" He declared as he put on the helmet and it cutaway to a clear view of what he looks like in his improvements.(That, is what he looks like in the Batman: Bad Blood)

Now, Killer Moth is ready to be villainous at a whole new level.

 **Well, Killer Moth has achieved what he needs and will it pay off with his new and improved appearance and technology on it? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Jewel Heist

**Chapter 2: Jewel Heist**

Sometime later outside a jewel store and on a random building opposite it, a villain is looking at the store. He's wearing a jetpack attached to a bulletproof vest that has many pockets that contain incendiary grenades and has a flamethrower attached and hanging on his right side. He's also dressed in brown, black and yellow and he's wearing a black helmet with a red visor for clear vision. His name? Firefly.

The pyromaniac villain who was known for his arsonist activities and as a skilled mercenary is hired to do lots of dirty work for his contracts which resulted in some hefty pays and sometimes epic fail from the Batman which is the main reason according to his opinion. As he continued looking at the store. "Heh. Word has said that a rare collection of precious stones was on sale. Looks real worth it to me."

"I have to agree."

"Yeah...wait a minute, who's there?" Soon enough, a newly improved and "reborn" Killer Moth flew down beside him. "Whoa! Nice costume you've got! But isn't Halloween too early for you?" That's when Killer Moth pointed his laser gauntlet at him. "Whoa chill dude! You can't take the joke seriously? What if I'm the Joker, you'll be laughing your ass off right?"

"Shut up or I'll give you a headshot!" Killer Moth threatened Firefly as he looked surprised at his behaviour so he silenced himself. As they looked at the jewel store, "Nice view right Moth?"

"Yeah. There must be something valuable in there right?"

"Yeah, read it on the papers this morning."

"So do I." Then, they look at each other for a moment.

 **Later...**

There are some customers in the jewel store and some are admiring the jewellery and others making purchases. They are also talking about the collection of precious stones on sale as it was displayed on a display case or something. The doors then opened and...

"BDEW! BDEW! BDEW!"

Killer Moth and Firefly entered in and all the people all panicked as Firefly broke open all the displays with his fists while Killer Moth fired his laser gauntlets in the air. 'Don't move or you'll get a headshot." Yeah, the moth's attitude, behaviour and character has changed to the next level amzing Firefly somehow. "Dude. people used to laugh at you but now, they fear you."

"Yes indeed. Now, PUT ALL THE JEWELLERY IN THIS SACK NOW!" All the customers and the staff obeyed as they put all the jewellery into a sack Firefly is holding. Killer Moth then noticed the rare collection of precious stones. "Perfect." He then smashed the display case and took out 25 stones that are of great value. "Whoa. Sapphire, Ruby, Jade, Topaz, Pyrite and many more. Excellent. It's all mine." He thought as he gave Firefly the command to dump the stones into their stolen goods.

Once they are done, they got out but however, the Gotham Central Police Department(GCPD for short)are waiting for them. "Leave them to me. I'll clear the way." Firefly took out 2 incendiary grenades from his front pouches and tossed them onto the police. They exploded igniting fire all over the place. "Neat. Let's fly!" Killer Moth and Firefly activate their flight suits and flew off but they never noticed 2 silhouetted figures watching them from the alley. "Is it time?" the first one which is a young lad asked the second one who is older and a bit bulkier but talks in a serous tone and manner. "It's go time."

Back there, the duo flew their way when, Firefly saw trouble. "Dude. What has dark capes and has a sidekick staff fighter?"

"Are you trying to action like the Riddler?"

"Maybe or a bit but look to your left."

"Okay-WHAT THE!" From their left are none other than Batman and Nightwing as they use their grapplers to move through. As they caught up with the villains. "So, did you bring in the heat Batman?"

"Here's your answer." A hi-tech jetpack was revealed and it powered up. "Taking it to the air I see." Nightwing has one too and soon enough, the dynamic duo(Gee, it's usually used for Batman and Robin. Well, never mind)are soaring to them. Firefly took action by using his flamethrower to burn them but they avoided the spewing flames from it as Firefly opened fired at Nightwing while Killer Moth took action by trying to kick Batman but he caught his leg and they wrestled as they flew delivering close combat in which Killer Moth has improved on. As both sides engaged in aerial assault flying around Gotham City for some time, "The big surprise comes in small packages." said Firefly as he drew out 2 more incendiary grenades and, "Catch Nightworm!"

"With pleasure!" As Firefly tossed the grenades at Nightwing, he drew out his 2 short staffs and whacked them in the air in which they exploded to prevent collateral damage on structures. After that, Nightwing flew and attacked Firefly and then, they crashed onto Batman and Killer Moth and all 4 of them crashed onto a building and onto another and onto a tree and on the ground all the way down. Apparently, they crashed onto the Gotham Park and there, the GCPD arrived and Commissioner Gordon gave an order. "Secure this area and set up a perimeter around it. Those D-Listed rogues must not escape!"

"What about Batman and Nightwing?"

"They'll wipe the floor clean and we'll mop it clean after them!" The Commissioner told the officer as the police set to work. As it goes on, Gordon notied something. "Is it just me or is it that Killer Moth has undergone a transformation or..." That is what concerns him as the heroes and rogues got ready for another round on land.

Now for the villiains, "So, what's the plan?" asked Firefly. "Simple. Show the Batman my rebirth!" Killer Moth answered as he got ready. As for the heroes, "If Killer Moth wants a fight then he's got one!" said Nightwing. "Stand aside. I'll do it."

"But Batman..."

"Stand aside." Not wanting to protest, Nightwing stepped aside as Batman and Killer Moth walked towards each other.

Batman: "From what I see, you've got a new makeover."

Killer Moth: "And you're the same as always. How pathetic."

Batman: "You really don't want to do this."

Killer Moth: "I do! My rebirth has fuelled my desire even more to destroy you! Let the battle commence when ready." Both of them got into position as Batman drew out a batarang and Killer Moth readied his laser gauntlets. Nightwing, Firefly and the GCPD all watched as they are in position. This is going to be one rough and tough fight between them.

 **So Batman VS Killer Moth. Who will emerge victorious? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Moth VS Bat

**Chapter 3: Bat VS Moth**

So after an aerial battle, the villains had crashed onto Gotham Park and Batman and Killer Moth readied themselves for a one-on-one battle. Nightwing and Firefly just watched for now and the GCPD are all witnessing this battle.

As Batman and Killer Moth faced each other and are in position, they did nothing for a minute somehow. All stared at them in confusion until both made their move at the same time. Batman threw a batarang and Killer Moth fired a laser shot. Both projectiles collided as Killer Moth powered up his tech flight and in mid air from the ground engaged Batman in close combat as he delivered hooks, punches and even kicks in mid air. Batman however blocked his attacks moving only one arm to do so and kicked him back. Killer Moth retaliated by flying off in the air. "What the-" Nightwing and Firefly exclaimed for a moment.

"He's just getting started." Batman stated with realization as soon enough, Killer Moth reappeared flying down at a supersonic speed and attacked Batman pushing him all way until he crashed onto a tree. There, Killer Moth delivered more close combat but Batman evaded them all and used both legs to deliver a powerful kick sending the villain back a few feet away. Killer Moth just fired his laser gauntlets but Batman used his cape and all his shots were deflected. One of them somehow hit a police officer's hat while he's eating a hot dog while watching the fight. It somehow shocked him greatly as he dropped his food but another officer caught it up and finished it off surprising him.

Now back to the fight. "Impossible!" Killer Moth exclaimed. "Laserproof Batcape." Batman answered to him as he took out his grappler and fired a grappling hook that attached to Killer Moth's feet tying them both together. "What the-AHHHH!" Batman reeled Killer Moth closer but a distance away from him as he began swinging himself and the grappler at the same time. Killer Moth was feeling a bit dizzy as he was dragged and spun around thrice and Batman let go releasing him. Killer Moth then crashed onto the ground. The police and Nightwing cheered but Killer Moth stood up and flew up again. Batman expects him to do his move again but noticed something. As Killer Moth flew down, it appears he was not aiming to attack Batman because all of a sudden, his flight suit launched 4 green explosive spheres!

"Say hello to my moth balls!" Killer Moth called out. "Well, that doesn't make sense." Firefly thought to himself as Killer Moth's explosives landed and exploded, When the smoke cleared, "Hey! Where is he?" Killer Moth looked around when, "Hey. Look up." He looked up and saw Batman who just jumped from a tree gliding above him. "What goes up." He then glided down pinning him down also and crashed him onto the ground. "Must come down." finished Batman as Killer Moth who was still being pinned down kicked Batman off and flew up. "Ineffective. Watch me Batman. The old Killer Moth you fought before many times is no more. He used to get his ass kicked around brutally but now, I have been reborn as the newly improved version of myself!" Killer Moth pointed his laser gauntlets at Batman and opened fire. Batman dodged every single shot as he threw some batarangs but the villain too evaded them all. "This is taking too long. I shall finish it with this!" The back of his flight suit instantly launched out the 3 green capsules and they appeared to be-"Are those mechanical moth drones?" asked Nightwing. "Absolutely!" Killer Moth answered as they unfold themselves activating their arms and miniature wings and the moth drones encircled Batman. "Is that all you got Moth?"

"Oh Batman. You worry too much. You'll see how it goes. Now watch and learn," Soon enough, the green domes on the moth drones opened out 2 holes and 2 laser cannons emerged out and opened fired at the dark knight but thanks to his laserproof cape, it had no effect on him but they kept him pinned as they flew around shooting their weaponry. Batman threw a few batarangs but they managed to evade them all. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You need to work on your aim better!" Batman just switched to using his grappling device and fired. "HA! Missed!'

"I never missed." said Batman as he reeled in the grappling. Killer Moth turned and, "PRACK!" a tree branch that was attached onto the hook struck him down and as Killer Moth fell, Batman gained the upper hand and delivered some close combat that beaten Killer Moth down. The GPCD cheered and likewise, Nightwing. "It's over Killer Moth. You may have new abilities and skills but it still makes you the same as always."

"That may be true when I easily got my ass pwned by you within seconds before but you have yet to see my full potential!" Batman stared at Killer Moth for a moment but never noticed that...

Nightwing: "BEHIND YOU!"

He turned and the 3 moth drones Killer Moth deployed opened up 5 holes from their green domes and 5 homing missiles were fired from each of them!

Firefly: "5 times 3 equals 15! that's gonna be op!" Soon enough, the missiles bombarded the area around Batman and even though he used his cape to endure the explosion, they are too great as he was sent flying and crashing onto the ground. Killer Moth then gained the upper hand as he flew up and flew towards the unconscious bat and kicked him up in the air as the moth drones grabbed onto his arms and back. He then delivered close combat onto the unconscious bat. "Moth beats bat!" He laughed as he continued inflicting pain on Batman. "Enough already Mothy. You've gone too far!" Nightwing called out as he drew out his twin short rods.

"I don't give a damn about you fool! Firefly! Burn him!"

"With pleasure." Firefly got his flamethrower and opened fired. Nightwing jumped back as all of a sudden before all this could continue...

"BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"Fire! Stop them at all cost!" Commissioner Gordon could not stand seeing Batman get beaten down so he took action and successfully, Killer Moth was taken by surprise as his moth drones accidentally dropped Batman down to the ground and Nightwing caught him in time. "Way too heavy..." he stated as he gently dropped him.

Back to the villains, "We can't finish the job since the police interfered." said Firefly. "No matter, we'll finish it at another time. Let's go!" The duo flew off quickly taking the stones they took from the store and the 3 moth drones folded back and safely attached themselves back onto Killer Moth's flight suit.

After they flew off, Nightwing checked on Batman. "Alive but crushed." He said in relief as Commissioner Gordon approached him. "Will he be alright." he asked. "As always, he will be alright." Just then, the Batmobile revved in. "I knew you did that." Nightwing told Batman as he helped him up and they walked slowly into the vehicle. "Put it...in...autopilot." Nightwing got the message as he put Batman in the Batmobile and the ride into autopilot. After that, it drove off as Nightwing took out a controller and pressed a button and his motorcycle revved up and parked in front of him. He got in and waved the commissioner goodbye and drove off. An officer asked him. "Sir. is everything alright?"

"I'm fine officer. I never expected that Batman got defeated easily...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"By a D-list villain even though he put up a good fight. I got a bad feeling that what he said is true. The moth has indeed been reborn and it was proven to us today."

 **How shocking. The Moth beat the Bat for once and it was unexpected. Will Batman regain his strength and defeat Killer Moth? You'll find out soon enough. I hope I also made this fight a challenge too since it's challenging to describe all the battles the Batman fought when he faced villains.**


	4. Analysis and Celebration

**Chapter 4: Analysis and Celebration**

 **Previously, a one-on-one battle between Batman and Killer Moth has left Batman defeated. Will he turn things around? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

The Batmobile in auto-pilot mode drove the duo back to the Batcave. Once they're in, Alfred Pennyworth was waiting for them as the batmobile opened up and, "Oh my. What has happened to Master Bruce?"

"Long story. But first, medical attention."

"Right. I'll get to it." Alfred went to the Batmobile and he and Nightwing helped Batman up and they took him to his bedroom. There, Alfred tended to his wounds while Nightwing just watched. "Rest well sir. Soon, you'll be able to continue your operations." Alfred calmly told him as he turned to Nightwing. "So how did this happen Matser Dick?"

"Right...during an attempt to stop a robbery, Batman was somehow beaten by...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is everything alright?" asked Alfred.

"Well let's just say, he was beaten by Killer Moth." Alfred's mouth dropped. "Killer Moth? Impossible! Back in those days, he was always beaten quickly and swiftly and now, he has finally gained the upper hand against Master Bruce?"

"Yeah. He claims to have been reborn."

"Which means he has left the past of his failures and entered a whole new level of being villainous isn't it?"

"I suppose. Come Alfred. I'll show you something."

"Right after I put Master Bruce to rest and recover."

Later at the Batcave, Alfred arrived to see Nightwing keying in some data on the Batcomputer. "So, what do you have to show to me Master Dick?"

"Here's your answer." Nightwing keyed in and opened up a file revealing the appearance of Killer Moth. "While he was battling Batman, I seized the opportunity to analysis his skills and abilities based on his current appearance."

"Marvellous. How is it possible for a D-list adversary to acquire such advanced technology to use in his battle? To top it off, he really looks different based on the appearance compared to before." Alfred exclaimed. "Carry on with the details Master Dick." Using some analysis, Nightwing keyed in to find out more on Killer Moth and some details appeared in the Batcomputer. "His battlesuit is made out of fine metal designed to increase his strength and durability."

"And it improved his flight capabilities isn't it Master Dick?"

"Yeah. His armaments consists of laser gauntlets and his flight suit can launch explosives and spawn 3 mechanical moth drones that have abilities too at his will."

"Most impressive." said Alfred. "What kind of abilities do the drones have?"

"Well...they have laser cannons and 5 missile pods hidden in their domes and can use their insect legs to abduct victims for some purpose I guess."

Alfred continued studying the data and stated. "It appears throughout his enhancement, the rebirth has fuelled his desire to defeat the Dark Knight and prove to the criminal underworld and rogue gallery about his competence."

"That is what I also thought." Both turned to see Batman up but with the casts on him. "Short rest already Master Bruce?"

"Still kicking Alfred. Anything that I missed out."

"No worries. All is on screen for to see for yourself." Immediately, he went to have a look and for an hour, he studied the data of Killer Moth while Alfred and Nightwing went to do their own things.

Later, he summoned them. "Alfred. I got a job for you and this job won't be easy but it is guarantee to counter Killer Moth's abilities and defeat this menace once and for all." Knowing that Batman has a plan, he smiled and got to work and Nightwing nodded at Batman as they decided to do some workout.

 **Later that night...**

"So partner. Why are we here at some bar?"

"Our partnership was successful and I believe that my victory over that blasted bat calls for a celebration!" It cuts to a scene where Firefly and Killer Moth are outside a bar which was hidden from Gotham City. One reason is that only villains are allowed in this place and no one, not even Batman knows of it. As the bug themed villains entered, to their surprise...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey! They're here!"

"3 cheers for the flight duo!"

In the bar, Mr Freeze, The Riddler, The Penguin, Copperhead, KGBeast, Black Spider, Key, Black Mask, Deadshot, Brutale, Cavalier, Gearhead, Gentleman Ghost, the second Planet Master and Spellbinder are seen cheering and clapping for the duo. "Riddle me this. What's purple, green, orange and dominant over black and dark grey?" The Riddler tested. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Killer Moth. Squawking like a penguin, the Penguin started talking. "Marvellous Moth. For a D-list supervillain like you, you finally proved your improvements to the whole gallery!"

"Yeah! We all saw it in the news!" added Copperhead. "To top it off, you put up a good fight and we have seen your improvements. Therefore, you have earned our respect and we've acknowledged you as one of us." finished the Penguin. "And you haven't answered my riddle."

"Forget it Riddler. We're all hear to celebrate with them!" Gearhead exclaimed. "And to top it off, I'm impressed by your shooting. Not bad if you ask me." Deadshot complimented. "Yes. I could even hire the 2 of you to work for me. How do you like that?" Black Mask offered to the flight duo. They did a bit of thinking and, "No thanks."

"I'm in good terms with my partner."

"Fine then. Call me if you change your mind." Black Mask gave them his phone number as, "Hey, nice suit of armour." Black Spider exclaimed. "Yes. Zis is quite advanced." added Cavalier. He then turned to Firefly. "As for you, I think your standards are still in good condition."

"Uh...thanks?" a confused Firefly replied as, "Alright guys. Drinks are on me!" Planet Master announced. All cheered as he began passing out glasses of wine and mugs of beer and any other alcoholic drink he bought. When he offered one to Gentleman Ghost, "Sorry, a ghost like me can't drink anything."

"Fine. Then it's mine!" Planet Master drank it up as the villains began to socialise. KGBeast is seen showing his cybernetic gun on his left arm to Spellbinder while Mr Freeze, Key, Brutale and Black Mask played some billiard game together.

As for Killer Moth and Firefly, both were chatting with Copperhead and Cavalier and after the chat, both of them went to play darts with Gearhead and Black Spider and the flight duo had a conversation.

"So, what do you think?" asked Firefly.

"I think I got what I wanted for so long." replied Killer Moth.

"Yeah. You earned it partner."

"Thanks. And now, I'm gonna plan something big."

"For Gotham?"

"Exactly. I'm gonna take this villainy up to the next level."

"Nice. I'll give you all the fire support."

"With fire and flight."

"Oh yeah."

The 2 insect-themed villains then raised their mugs full of beer and had a toast to celebrate their partnership. Removing their helmets, they had a drink and then, another and some more while the other villains had their fun together throughout the night.

 **While Batman and co plan how to defeat the flight duo, they also had a celebration over their partnership. What devious plan does Killer Moth have in store for Gotham? Will Batman and co come up with a plan on how to defeat them? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
